


innocent until said otherwise

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Hinata Shouyou, Assassins & Hitmen, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Hacker Kozume Kenma, Kidnapping, M/M, Neighbors, Nobody Dies, asahi is very afraid, no beta we die, no violence only metions of it, weak plot, wrote too fast to be good but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: It was a peaceful neighborhood and Asahi liked that.Until it wasn’t anymore.| or badly written kenhina crime duo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	innocent until said otherwise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kenhina crime duo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713554) by kenhina daily. 



> english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes!

It’s been only three weeks since he moved to his new house - a  _ house _ , not an apartment - and he can easily say he is very fortunate to have nice neighbors. He is cowardly and anxious by nature, sometimes overthinking everything he does and says, and it was very anxiety inducing to meet and greet with a small gift his new neighbors. But everything went well and they even invite him for dinners every now and then.

On his left there’s a grandma with her highschooler grandson, very smiley and generous, overbearing sometimes; and on his right there’s a nice gay couple who makes awesome meals. He ended up being very close to the couple, having conversations almost daily in front of their houses or through the fence in the backyard. The orange haired young man, Hinata-san, is very bubbly and loud, smiling innocent face that was very precious and made Asahi want to protect him as if he was his own son (or puppy), and the one with long hair half dyed blond, Kozume-san, was very quiet and discreet, it was known he worked from home with games and internet and was, basically, a night owl.

Although they were very different, personality wise, they were very happy together and knew each other like an old married couple. A goal couple, of sorts.

It was a peaceful neighborhood and Asahi liked that.

Until it wasn’t anymore.

He went back home late that day, tired from the long work hours from that whole week because the fashion week was so near and the schedule was tight for everyone. It was silent outside on the road, no one walking by and few to none cars passing on the main roads. All the houses on the streets were dark, no lights on, as well as his own house. He murmured a soft  _ I’m back _ as soon as he opened the entrance door, bending down to take off his shoes.

A sudden pain on the back of his head made him black out.

Asahi woke up later, he didn’t even remember closing his eyes, his head aching quite strongly, arms and legs tied to the cold metal chair in the middle of a dark and smelly room, only one low light bulb in it like a spotlight on him. His blood ran cold as soon as his brain caught with his situation - he was clearly kidnapped.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…” he kept saying, looking all around him in panic, struggling against his restraints and not realizing he was hurting himself.

He was going to die, he knew he was going to die today. He probably said something he wasn’t supposed to and the mafia is after him now. It was probably the guy he bumped into yesterday while running late for a meeting. Oh God, oh God, oh God. He was never going to see his parents again, or his friends. Oh God how Daichi’s going to live without him giving him advice?! And Sugawara-

Before he could continue his panicky internal monologue, the rusty metal door opened slowly, creaking eerily and making all his hairs go up. A ghost is going to kill him now?! But a blur of orange passed through the creak, an innocent face staring at him curiously before smiling - a face he knows very well.

“Found him~” Hinata said to no one, opening more the door and almost skipping to where Asahi was.

“H-hi-hinata?!” he said loudly, not knowing what to say other than that. What his neighbor was doing here?!

“Sorry Asahi-san, some dumb people kidnapped you thinking they were in our house.” he pouted before puffing out his chest proudly, taking out a clearly sharp long knife from his thigh “But don’t be afraid because I’m here to save you!”

Why,  _ why _ is his neighbor getting closer with that knife, that  _ dagger _ , pointing at him?! Hinata’s his executioner? Oh God. But the man, instead of stabbing him with a smile, worked quickly on cutting his ties, his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth.

...Oh God? Asahi is very confused and scared.

“Come.” Hinata said, getting up and putting away his knife with intense eyes “Kenma.” he says.

His boyfriend’s here too?! What the hell is going on?

“Understood~! Left or right? Okie.” he smiled, before closing his hand on Asahi’s arm and pulling him with him to go out of that room.

“Where are we going?” Asahi trembled in fear, outside was not as dark as in the room they were just before, the corridor extending almost infinitely and full of lights in equal distances “Who are you?!”

He’s going to die, but probably stabbed on the back by his neighbor. By the way-

“W-where’s everyone?”

“Hm? I killed everyone.” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“K-kill?!” his voice was so loud it echoed on the corridor, frightening him even more.

“Yeah, it’s my job.” he smirked, eyes dark. It was such a foreign expression on Hinata’s face it scared Asahi deeply - he looked exactly what he imagined an assassin looked like, deadly and cold “Oh yeah, you’re right. Sorry, Asahi-san!”

“What?!” the movement was too fast for his frightened eyes, he only felt something painful on his neck and everything went black once again.

When he woke up again it was morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing happily somewhere outside his bedroom. He was still with his clothes from yesterday and his phone was vibrating on the floor.

Did he pass out on his bed and dreamed everything? Damn, he’s more exhausted than he thought “What a crazy dream…”

On the house on the right side, a young man was silently sipping on his coffee while looking at his computer screen where a few images from different cameras were showing.

“Is he safe now?” someone asked, voice rough from waking up.

“Yeah, I’m going to monitor him for a while. You did good yesterday as always, Shouyou.”

“Thanks Kenma! I’m the best assassin because I have the best hacker back home.” he smiled smugly before kissing his cheek “Morning. What do we have today?”

“Hmm, morning.” Kenma smiled, turning a little and pecking his lips softly “Just another politician to kill, easy enough for us.”

“Too bad, I wanted some challenge.” Hinata giggled “Don’t want you getting bored with me.”

“Never.” he murmured before pulling the assassin to kiss him fully and harder.


End file.
